WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?
by rokka
Summary: Die tiba-tiba dingin banget... Shinya salah apa sih?


**WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?**

**3/9/2009**

**Title : Why Don't You Just Kill Me?**  
><strong>Chapter(s) : <strong>oneshot ajalah ato maw dilanjot neh?  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou<strong>  
><strong>Genre : <strong>crispy gloomy melancholy drama *lebay*  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** dir en grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> diexshinya vs kenzi *siap kabur! Hehe…*  
><strong>Summary : <strong>_Tak kau lihatkah Die? Engkaulah segalanya bagiku…_

**Disclaimer : **shinya: die-kun ngomong apa tadi? *lempeng*  
><strong>Comments : <strong>gloomy… I just can't stop thinking of… *sigh*

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

_Aku tak mengerti perubahan sikap Die, khususnya terhadapku. __Die berubah pikiran secepat bunglon berubah warna. Aku memang tidak begitu suka dengan Die yang slengean. Bahkan aku benci karena Die selalu menjadikanku sasaran candaannya. Namun, aku lebih membenci Die yang menjaga jarak denganku seperti ini…_

"Shinya, tolong minggir dulu dari drumsetmu." Kaoru ngomong sambil lalu ke Shinya yang lagi duduk bengong di balik drumnya. Di sebelah Kaoru berdiri beberapa orang teknisi yang sedang mendengar instruksi Kaoru sungguh-sungguh. Tak seorang pun menyadari seorang dari rombongan itu menatap Shinya tanpa kedip. Menyadari Shinya tak bergeming, Kaoru merasa perlu berhenti bicara hanya untuk nengok si drummer. "Shinya?"

Shinya bener-bener terabsorbsi oleh pikirannya sendiri. Sama sekali nggak denger Kaoru manggil. Sampe akhirnya Toshiya ikut turun tangan. Si bassist melambai-lambaikan tangannya di muka Shinya.

"Totchi pada Shinya. Totchi pada Shinya. Bisa dicopy? Ganti."

Tapi yang jawab malah Kyo. "Kyo pada Toshiya. Kyo pada Toshiya. Shinya tidur sambil melek. Bisa dimengerti? Ganti."

"Kyo!" Toshiya melotot garang.

Kyo cuman melet.

"Gini nih cara mengatasi Shinya yang lagi sibuk di dunianya sendiri." Kyo mendekati Shinya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya beberapa kali. Semua nunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tapi kok…

"Nggak ngefek!" Toshiya protes. Lalu beralih ke Die. "Die, Shinya nih!"

Die menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Kok aku dilibatkan?"

Tiga pasang mata indah bola pingpong langsung menusuk Die dengan aura kaget. Baru kali ini Die begitu nggak peduli sama Shinya! Toshiya udah siap menerjang Die dengan berbagai pertanyaan tapi Kaoru buru-buru membungkamnya. Sementara Kyo menatap curiga ke Die. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Tapi Die bersikap seolah nggak ada apa-apa. "Duluan ya smoa."

Kreeeeek. Blam!

That's all.

Sosok Die menghilang ditelan pintu studio. Kaoru-toshiya-kyo saling pandang penuh arti. Hanya beberapa saat saja namun masing-masing bisa saling mengerti.

"Kyo, Totchi, tolong bawa Shinya ke sofa." Titah Kaoru sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk ma orang-orang di sampingnya. "Hm, bagaimana y… kalian hanya punya waktu hari ini?"

"Ya, hanya sekarang waktu yang tersisa di minggu ini. Kalau ingin lebih intensif, silakan membuat perjanjian lagi, kami akan datang secara rutin." Salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara.

"hmh…" Kaoru menghela nafas sebentar lalu berpaling pada Toshiya. "Totchi?"

"Haik." Toshiya yang lagi sibuk mendudukkan Shinya di sofa bersama Kyo langsung noleh.

"Aku harus menemui Yoshiki, kamu bisa tinggal di sini mengawasi mereka sekalian menemani Shinya?"

"Mochiron desu." Toshiya tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuat dia terlihat sangat manis. Tau dia apa maksudnya 'menemani'.

"Silakan mulai pekerjaan kalian, kalau butuh sesuatu, ada Toshiya." Kata Kaoru pada rombongan teknisi itu lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka leader dir en grey berpaling pada Kyo. "Kyo, ikut aku."

Toshiya yang sudah duduk manis di samping Shinya mengamati beberapa teknisi suruhan Kaoru. Mereka mulai bekerja mengecek peralatan musik mereka. Lama-lama Toshiya nggak tahan jugag jadi sok rajin gitu. Si cantik itu beralih ke Shinya yang masih terus bengong.

"Shin," Toshiya menowel lengan Shinya. "Kamu napa sih? Maw crita nggak ma Totchi?"

"Nggak papa kok. Shin baek."

Kaget juga Toshiya karena Shinya langsung menjawab. Biasanya kan diem lama buat mikir ato bengong dulu gitu. Toshiya nggak semudah itu percaya dengan 'baek'nya Shinya. "Lagi berantem ma Die ya?"

Berantem? Shinya menerawang. Entah mengapa Shinya malah jadi pengen 'berantem' ma Die. Toshiya sadar nggak sih? Die bahkan nggak ngomong sepatah kata pun pada Shinya. Sama sekali!

"Shin nggak taw ada salah apa ma Die-kun."

Toshiya bingung. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ck, berarti masalah ada pada Die. Toshiya ngeluarin ponselnya. Sibuk mijit-mijit keyboard bentar. Biasa, lapor ma Kaoru.

"Jadi, udah sejak kapan Die begitu?" Toshiya menyelidik karena ternyata Shinya nggak kunjung cerita.

Shinya mengingat-ingat sebentar. Kalo dihitung ma liburan kemaren brati udah… "Dua minggu lebih."

Toshiya shock! "Selama itu?" Rekor! Nggak habis pikir Toshiya, kok bisa seperti itu? Hebat banget Die bisa tahan nggak ngerecoki hidup Shinya selama itu. Die kesambit apa sih?

"Yakin sebelum itu kalian nggak berantem? Ato mungkin kamu bikin dia kesinggung gitu?"

Shinya menggeleng mantap. Yakin banget.

Lalu keduanya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dari balik drum mencuri-curi pandang pada Shinya.

_Menunggu suara Die bergema di rongga dengarku membuatku tersiksa. Sejak kapan suara menawan itu terasa jauh? Gemanya tak tertangkap telingaku. Gaungnya tak tertuju padaku. Setiap desah yang merebak ketika Die duduk di sampingku, membawa harapanku melayang tinggi. Kau buang kemana semua itu Die? Aku capek dengan kesendirian ini…_

"Shinchan?"

Shinya menoleh penuh semangat saat satu suara menyapanya. Berharap akan mendapati sesosok rambut merah berdiri sambil tersenyum jahil di hadapannya. Mata Shinya meredup sayu. Kecewa. Bukan. Salah. Shinya bahkan nggak tau siapa orang di hadapannya. Dasar kurang ajar! Beraninya manggil dia 'shinchan'. Sok kenal! Sok dekat! Sok akrab! Shinya meremas tangannya sendiri demi menahan amarah. Lalu jadi sadar, kan nggak perlu semarah itu… Memangnya apa sih yang Shinya harapkan tadi?

"Ehm," cowok di hadapan Shinya mengelus rambut di belakang kepalanya, mengingatkannya pada… "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kamu sedang kesulitan."

Shinya hanya bengong. Menatap tanpa ekspresi pada orang di depannya.

"Ah, kenzi desu. Yoroshiku." Kenzi membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum malu.

Refleks Shinya balas membungkuk. Untuk sesaat suasana jadi sunyi, mereka hanya saling pandang.

"Ehm, jadi… " Kenzi menaikkan alisnya. Agak grogi juga sebenernya berdiri sedekat itu dengan orang yang selama ni hanya bisa dipandangi posternya. "Ada yang nggak beres dengan drummu?"

"Ee. Simbalnya…"

"Coba kau bunyikan."

Shinya menurut.

"Wah, suaranya kacau. Nggak terdengar dengan baik y…" Kenzi langsung mengecek dengan tangkas. "Pasti ada yang nggak beres nih."

Shinya tercenung. Menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Yang sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan simbal, drum, atau orang asing di depannya. Itu sesuatu yang menggerogoti hati Shinya pelan-pelan. "Iya, benar juga ya… tentu saja…" _ada yang nggak beres…_

Sejurus kemudian Kenzi meminta Shinya membunyikan simbalnya. Sudah pas suaranya.

"Arigatou Kenzi-san." Shinya berterimakasih.

Kenzi tersipu. "Don't mention it. Udah tugas kok."

Sunyi.

"Ehm, Shinchan."

Dipanggil begitu oleh orang selain Die, dan terkadang anak-anak Diru yang laen, sungguh terdengar ganjil di telinga Shinya. Tapi sekarang Shinya nggak sekaget tadi. Hanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh, boleh kan aku manggil gitu?"

Shinya berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk lemah. Nggak papa kan? Panggilan bukan sesuatu yang istimewa kan? Shinya meyakinkan diri sendiri, bukan cuman Die yang bisa manggil gitu. Lagian… sepertinya… Shinya bakal jarang mendengar namanya dipanggil begitu dari mulut si gitaris Diru itu.

"Ini memalukan… tapi… aku sangat- err, aku… ngefans berat… permainan drummu sangat luar biasa ind- eh, istimewa… ng… dan…"

Shinya menunggu Kenzi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sabar. Sepertinya Kenzi lagi bingung nyusun kalimat.

"Ehm, boleh foto bareng?" akhirnya Kenzi bicara.

Shinya tersenyum. Kenzi berasa mati bahagia ngeliat senyum bidadari cowok cantik di depannya. Kali ini sikap malu-malu Kenzi lenyap. Dengan pede-nya dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Shinya lalu berpose.

Foto kesekian kali sukses diambil Kenzi ketika pintu studio terbuka. Die nongol belagak cuek dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Di belakang Die ada Toshiya dan Kaoru yang menatap heran pada Kenzi dan Shinya. Sejak kapan mereka jadi seakrab itu?

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Shinchan…"

Hah? Apa tadi? 'Shinchan?' Toshiya dan Kaoru saling pandang. Die masih belagak cuek. Kenzi cabut setelah pamit ma yang lain-lain jugag dengan tampang riang dan puas. Kenzi kluar berpapasan dengan Kyo yang lalu pasang tampang –kok bocah tengil tuh dimari?- ke Kaoru n Toshiya.

Sementara Shinya balik menekuni drumsetnya. Lalu memainkan drumnya. Mendadak raungan bunyi gitar yang memekakkan telinga menggetarkan studio. Die begitu emosional mencabik gitarnya. Ekspresinya serius tapi jadi terkesan aneh. Tindakan Die secara tidak sadar memprovokasi Shinya. Cowok ceking itu memainkan drumnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan volume yang lebih kencang. Merasa tersaingi Die semakin mempercepat permainan gitarnya dalam rangkaian nada rumit. Keduanya saling nggak mau kalah. Sungguh… Kyo, Toshiya dan Kaoru berasa ada di tengah-tengah kecamuk perang dingin.

"Bisa-bisa studio terbakar nih…" komen Toshiya.

"Die bakal jadi debu sebelom kelar satu lagu." Kyo terkekeh.

Bukannya khawatir, Kaoru malah geli dengan tingkah dua orang itu.

_Rasanya tempat ini terlalu sesak. Jejak hadir Die menekan jiwaku. Semerbak wangi Die yang tertinggal enggan meninggalkanku. Wajah Die menghantui mimpi-mimpi indahku. Suara Die menjadi candu. Kumohon Die, pergilah jika ingin pergi namun jangan bawa serta hatiku. Karena aku begitu terikat dengan kenangan ketika kau bersamaku…_

"Shin, ikut ke bar nggak?" kepala Kyo menyembul dari balik pintu studio.

Shinya berpikir sejenak. Kaoru dan yang lain udah pergi duluan. Termasuk Die tentunya. Sebaiknya Shinya menghindar sebentar dari dia. Jadi tak perlulah bergabung dengan yang lain. Namun menolak Kyo juga membuat perasaan Shinya malah jadi nggak enak. "Nanti aku nyusul."

Kyo menatap setengah nggak percaya. "Bener lho ya!"

Akhirnya Kyo pergi setelah Shinya mengangguk. Hanya tinggal Shinya sendirian di studio. Bengong lagi. Kayaknya kebanyakan waktunya belakangan ni dihabiskan dengan melamun. Memikirkan hal-hal abstrak. Sama sekali nggak konkrit. Berlawanan dengan logika. Terlalu menuruti perasaan. Teramat sangat membingungkan! Shinya meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Die telah pergi secara tiba-tiba dari hidupnya. Namun perasaannya menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya. Bisa saja Shinya berpura-pura tak ada yang berubah. Dengan menggenggam erat memori indah bersama Die di dadanya. Namun pada kenyataannya Shinya tetap saja merasa sendirian.

Pintu studio terbuka pelan. "Shinchan?"

Spontan Shinya menoleh. Wajahnya penuh harap. Namun lagi-lagi harus kecewa. Mengapa sih suara Kenzi terdengar mirip dengan suara-

"Lhoh, kamu nggak ikut ke bar? Yang laen udah duluan tuh." Kenzi mendekati Shinya.

Yang ditanya cuman menggeleng lesu.

Sejenak sepi. Kenzi lalu mengeluarkan digicamnya. "Maw kufoto nggak? Hari ini kamu tampak laen."

Shinya menengadah. Kok kenzi tau?

"Kok kaget gitu?" Kenzi tertawa. "Kamu merapikan poni kan? Soalnya kliatan beda gitu."

Shinya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Temen-temennya aja pada nggak sadar, apalagi si- ah sudahlah. Kenzi kok bisa tau ya?

"Ehm, Shinchan jadi kliatan sangat manis."

Haaah? Shinya menatap lurus ke Kenzi yang segera salah tingkah dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Ehm, anu, maksudku emang biasanya kamu manis banget… maksudku, anu… ehm, Shinchan jadi tambah manis. Banget. Hehe-" akhirnya Kenzi nyengir.

Entah ya, Shinya jadi ketawa melihat tingkah Kenzi yang kayak anak kecil. Senyumnya membuat Shinya ketularan untuk ikutan tersenyum. Hati Shinya agak terhibur. Sedikit.

"Boleh ambil fotomu?" kenzi memastikan lagi.

Shinya mengangguk ringan. Kenzi langsung loncat-loncat senang. Jadi inget Miyu kalo lagi minta makan. Otomatis Shinya tertawa. Kali ini tawa lepas, nggak tawa tertahan yang biasanya.

"Hobimu fotografi Kenzi-san?" Shinya iseng nanya ketika Kenzi sibuk mencoba beberapa angle. Soalnya tiap Shinya ketemu ni bocah pasti bawa-bawa kamera.

"Nggak. Tapi aku suka motret Shinchan." Nyengir lagi.

"Aku kan nggak cantik." Ngapa musti dia yang jadi obyek foto cobak?

"Ah! Siapa bilang? Nurutku Shinchan sangat cantik kok." Kenzi ngomong dengan mantap.

Shinya memerah pipinya. "Uso."

"Iie! Really, you're the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

"Sweet mouth."

"No!no!no!no!no!" Kenzi buru-buru mendekati Shinya lagi. "I'm not lying! Oh, Shinchan, I wsh I could show you how-"

No! Shinya langsung menatap waspada.

Kenzi terkesiap. "Eh, maksudku, bagaimana caranya aku membuktikan ya… haduh, pokoknya percayalah padaku. Kamu sangat cantik. Berani sumpah!"

Shinya melunakkan pandangannya.

"Hm, begini saja, ayo kita ke bar, pasti deh banyak orang yang menatapmu tanpa berkedip. Berani taruhan! Aku siap melakukan apa saja yang kamu mau kalo aku kalah. Tapi aku yakin akan menang."

Taruhan? Ni bocah… Shinya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ng,… aku males ke bar." Apalagi kalo harus ketemu-

"Oh, ayolah, sesekali kan butuh refreshing! Cuman sebentar aja kok…" kenzi membujuk. "Kalo nanti Shinchan nggak suka, bisa langsung pulang. Plizzz?"

Shinya malah ketawa. Mata berkilat Kenzi yang merajuk kayak anak kecil bikin Shinya terkesan. "Baiklah, Kenzi-san… asal kamu yang traktir."

Kenzi langsung bersemangat! "Pasti!"

"Eh! Aku nggak sungguh-sungguh minta ditraktir dink."

"Anggap aja rasa trima kasihku karena kamu mau difoto."

"Kenzi-san…"

"dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'san'. Jadi terkesan tua…"

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Karena aku memang tidak tahu caranya untuk mengungkapkan makna Die bagiku. Aku sadar aku pernah mengabaikan Die. Tak tau bahwa hal itu akan berbalik menyakitiku sendiri. Karena Die telah jauh pergi. Tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan salam perpisahan…_

Kaoru yang lagi 'sibuk' ma Toshiya ditabok Kyo.

"Tuh!"

Bertiga menatap Shinya yang jalan ma Kenzi. Tak sanggup menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Bener-bener ganjil! Lalu Kaoru sengaja menyepak kaki Die di bawah meja.

"What?" Die terganggu.

Kaoru mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Shinya datang. Die cuman liat sekilas lalu belagak cuek. "Apa urusannya denganku?"

Kaoru menyeringai dingin. "Kalo entar telat, jangan nyesel!"

"Die, Die, masih betah ya dengan sikap sok cuekmu itu." Toshiya menimpali omongan Kaoru.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Die sengak. Tau apa Toshiya tentang masalahnya?

Die dodol! Jelas pada nggak tau, kan dia nggak pernah cerita. Nyinggung dikit aja nggak pernah. Bahkan ma Kaoru, sohibnya sendiri.

Kyo memainkan gelasnya, "Die!" panggilnya, lalu dengan cuek Kyo melepas gelas.

PRANG! Smua orang menatap Kyo sesaat. Kyo cuman nyengir tanpa dosa. "Sorry, tanganku licin."

Tapi Die paham maksud Kyo. Dia akan bernasib sama dengan gelas itu –atas jasa Kyo- kalo sampe terjadi sesuatu ma Shinya. "Aku nggak melakukan apapun terhadap Shinya kok."

"Justru itu! DO AHO!" tereak Kyo.

Kaoru bersiap menahan Kyo kalo-kalo si chibi itu ngamuk. Tapi ternyata Kyo kalem lagi.

"SHIN! WOOOIIII!" Kyo melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Shinya untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Shinya yang ditempel ketat dengan Kenzi bergabung. Keliatan banget Shinya terlalu memaksakan diri untuk senyum.

"SHINCHAN!" Toshiya menggamit lengan Shinya lalu membebaskannya dari Kenzi. "Kemari, Shinchan, napa baru datang?" Kentara banget dia maksa mendudukkan Shinya di antara dia dan Kyo.

"A-aku-"

"Kupikir kamu nggak dateng." Kyo tersenyum pada Shinya.

"Kenzi yang membujukku."

Selama sepersekian detik, Kaoru-Toshiya-Kyo saling pandang. "Wah, makasih banyak Kenzi. Shinya emang kadang merepotkan ya…" Toshiya basa-basi.

Sementara Kenzi duduk di ujung dengan kikuk.

Tiba-tiba Die berdiri. "Ke sana dulu." Bilangnya nggak jelas lalu pergi. Ke sisi tengah bar. Dimana gadis-gadis ngumpul di sana.

Suasana langsung nggak enak.

Shinya langsung berdiri dan menarik Kenzi. "Ayo."

"Hey, mau kemana Shin?" Toshiya bingung.

"Mulai taruhan."

"Apa?" Kyo makin bingung. Sejak kapan Shinya-?

Shinya hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Lalu menghilang ditelan gerombolan orang di dalam bar. Benar-benar aneh dan membuat trio diru yang tertinggal menggeleng frustrasi. Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua? Bukannya berusaha mengclearkan masalah –kalo ada masalah-, ato berdamai –kalo pada berantem-, ni malah saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

"Tunggu aja ledakannya. Die bukan tipe orang sabar." Kaoru sebel.

"Boleh kan aku mecahin smoa gelas ato botol sekalian di meja ini?" Kyo emosi.

Sementara Toshiya rasanya pengen deh nampol Shinya. "Sejak kapan Shinya jadi bodoh begitu? Bisa-bisanya terprovokasi kelakuan Die. Kalo Die jadi nggak bener kan Shinya nggak perlu membalas dengan cara yang sama."

"Itu karena Shinya masih berharap sesuatu pada Die." Komen Kaoru sok bijak. Tapi emang bener.

Jadi, inilah situasi nggak enak itu. Die, pasang tampang sok ceria dengan cewek-cewek yang sok kece di sekitarnya. Sementara Shinya menjalankan taruhannya dengan Kenzi, membuktikan bahwa dia itu mempesona. Sampe akhirnya Shinya adu minum ma temen-temen Kenzi karena nggak mau jadi obyek pemandangan doank. Parah.

_Perasaan yang kusembunyikan. Mimpi yang hilang. Harapan yang musnah. Putus asa. Tak dapat meraih. Tak sanggup menggapai. Tak kuasa bangkit. Aku hancur. Aku menyerah. Berusaha melepas. Namun tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Die._

"Err, Shinchan?" Kenzi mematikan mesin mobilnya di tempat parkir. Wajahnya cemas.

Shinya menoleh pelan seolah tak punya tenaga.

"Beneran mau dateng latihan? Mukamu pucat gtoh."

"Aku nggak papa kok."

Kenzi menghela nafas. "Tapi nanti kalo merasa nggak enak badan, langsung ijin pulang lho ya."

Shinya tersenyum tipis. "Kenzi ini perhatian sekali."

Yang dipuji langsung merah mukanya. "Shinchan kan udah baek. Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Shinya tersenyum lemah lalu meringis kesakitan. Kenzi buru-buru memegang bahu kurusnya. "Shinchan? Kamu kenapa?"

Shinya menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata. "Dai-"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa Shinchan?"

Shinya menggumamkan sesuatu yang nggak tertangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Kenzi.

"D-dai-"

"Hah? Apanya yang daijobu? Wajahmu pucat gtoh! Kuantar ke rumah sakit! Bertahanlah!"

Segera Kenzi tancap gas dan melarikan mobil ke rumah sakit terdekat. Panik banget dia. Nggak sanggup liat Shinya terkulai lemas, megang perut sambil ngigau nggak jelas.

Dalam mimpinya, Shinya berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap. Bertelanjang kaki, menyusuri lantai yang dingin. Tak tahu ia berada di mana, namun hatinya menuntunnya untuk terus melangkah. Setapak demi setapak. Ia merasa akan sampai pada sesuatu yang selama ini sangat diinginkannya jika terus berjalan. Shinya tak sabar, ingin segera mengambil sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia. Semburat tipis cahaya mulai terlihat di ujung sana. Shinya mempercepat langkah namun kakinya terasa berat. Ia terus berusaha, menapakkan kaki seiring harapan yang terbang tinggi di dadanya. Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah pintu yang bersinar terang. Shinya bisa tau di sana terdapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Jantung Shinya berdegup kencang karena gembira. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke depan. Kakinya menjejak lebih cepat. Silau sesaat lalu Shinya bisa melihat apa yang ada di ruangan putih itu. Seseorang. Seseorang berdiri memunggunginya. Rambut merah. Shinya bisa mengenali orang itu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Kebahagiaan meluap-luap. Gairah terpancar dari wajahnya. Shinya berlari menuju sosok itu. Tak henti-henti Shinya memanggil namanya. Tapi tak sekalipun dia menoleh. Shinya putus asa. Ia sudah dekat sekali dengannya. Ia berusaha menyentuh tapi tak bisa. Terhalang oleh dinding tak kasat mata. Shinya panik dan memukul-mukul dinding yang tak terlihat itu…

"Kumohon…" Shinya merintih. "Die… Die… Die… Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Kosong sesaat.

Ada yang basah di pipi Shinya. Pelan si cantik itu membuka mata. Tangannya meraba air mata dengan lembut. Lalu, kepedihan menyentak kesadarannya dengan tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit menyergap Shinya hingga ia sesak. Shinya meremas dadanya. Terasa kosong dan menyiksa. Tak tahan dengan itu semua, Shinya menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, lebih deras, dan sarat emosi.

Shinya tak menyadari tatapan teman-teman yang mengelilinginya. Ada Toshiya yang menahan isak di dada Kaoru. Ada Kyo yang menahan perih dan amarah di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan ada… Kenzi yang menahan sakitnya sendiri.

Menyadari bahwa bukan 'daijobu' yang tadi dikatakan Shinya. Tapi sebuah nama. 'Dai.' Iya, 'Daisuke.' Tentu saja… 'Die.'

Menyadari bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang menempati hati Shinya. Tapi jelas tak ada sisa tempat untuknya. 'Dai.' Iya, 'Daisuke.' Tentu saja… 'Die.'

Menyadari bahwa Shinya menderita karena sebentuk cinta. Tapi bukan cinta yang ia harap bisa diperolehnya walau sepotong. Karena Shinya sudah mencintai seseorang seutuhnya. 'Dai.' Iya, 'Daisuke.' Tentu saja… 'Die.'

Tak tahan dengan itu semua, tak sanggup melihat Shinya sekarat, Kenzi keluar.

_Aku ingin menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu. Karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana tanpamu. Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Karena kamulah alasanku untuk bertahan. Aku tak bisa hidup seharipun tanpamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku. Selamanya. Karena kamulah yang kuinginkan. Di sini. Di sisiku. Tak kau lihatkah Die? Engkaulah segalanya bagiku… So, if you have to leave me, why don't you just kill me?_

**~owari~**

**07/09/2009**

7


End file.
